The Shattered Stars
by color me free
Summary: Are broken people really broken beyond repair? Or can they mend each other? Wanda/Bucky Civil War AU
1. Collision

**Wanda**

"Steve, I can't." I say.

"It'll just be for a little bit. Just until he gets his memories back." Steve insists.

"You don't know how long that will take."

"Wanda, all you've been doing since the fight at Sokovia is just drifting around the facility like a ghost. It'll be good for you."

"There isn't anything for me to do." I respond, shrugging. He looks over his shoulder. "Look, I know you're still grieving, and you'll never stop. But I know what it's like to be alone after being broken. I don't want anyone else to feel that way. I know maybe we haven't tried hard enough with you, but now is your chance to help make sure nobody else feels as alone as you did."

He is right, I guess.

"Just take him to places from his past. Show him the places he used to love. If it doesn't work out, then I'll find someone else."

"Why me?" I asked as soon as he finished. Steve sighs and gives me a sympathetic look. "Because you know what it's like to lose everything better than everyone else."

Steve walks over to him, quietly saying a few things. I look at them from the corner of my eye.

I can tell Bucky's been through a lot. His eyes are dull and cloudy, staring into space. He has a lost look on his face, and it looks like he's barely breathing.

 _He looks like you did._ A voice says. _And nobody was there for you._

Steve stands up and walks back over to me. "Take care of him, he's the closest thing to a brother I have." He says before leaving.

I look back at Bucky and take a deep breath before taking a few steps towards him. "Hi." I say, I don't think he heard me. His eyes are still unfocused and staring at the wall.

"They said that you're broken." He mumbles, I can barely hear him. "I am, so that's why Steve wants me to help you."

I study his face carefully. _Maybe this won't be so bad. I mean, it will only last a couple of weeks. Steve will probably be able to find someone better. Like that girl Skye I've heard about._

I smile. "I'm Wanda." I say and add "and you're Bucky Barnes."

 **~.::.~**

 **So, I didn't exactly like how my other #WinterWitch fic was going, so I'm starting over kinda with this. Please review and have a nice day.**


	2. Beginnings of Sorts

**A/N: I am very sorry for being as inactive as I have, it is because my life suddenly became very hectic and now that it's calmed down a little, I'm back to posting. So, to make up for my inactiveness, I will be posting a new chapter every Monday and Friday. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bucky**

The Sokovian girl seems nice. But I have learned my lesson in respects to trusting people.

We're sitting in what she calls "the rec room". The Sokovian is sitting across from me, her eyes darting from the TV in the corner of the room to me and to her feet.

She tells me a little about the facility (built last year, over a hundred acres of surrounding land, over ninety rooms and home to former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and the Avengers) and how New York has changed since the last time I was there.

I mostly listen, sometimes responding or nodding.

"Do you remember anything about HYDRA?" She asks suddenly. I hesitate.

"Not much." I finally say. "I remember a few words…. And then cold, but not much."

The Sokovian nods slowly. "They mentioned you a few times." I raise an eyebrow. She takes a deep breath.

"We- I used to be one of them. I… er… got pulled off the streets for testings. And, well, here we are now."

I don't respond. She doesn't say anything else either.

"Hey Wanda!" A man says as he walks past us. "Heya Sam!" The Sokovian replies. She turns back to me, explaining that Sam's one of the Avengers.

"Falcon, I remember him." I say and she looks back up at the TV.

"New York is beautiful." She says. I notice her attempt to keep fluent English.

"Это действительно так." I respond in Russian. The Sokovian looks surprised for a moment, then relieved.

"Единственный раз, когда я был там в прошлом году. Но я беру завтра." She says.

I hear a beeping noise and the Sokovian reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small device. "It's a friend. I've gotta go." She says, standing up.

"You'll be fine, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll see you later I guess."

"I guess." I respond as she walks away.

* * *

 _Translations:_

 _This is true_

 _The only time I've been there was last year. But I'm taking you tomorrow_


	3. Trust

**Wanda**

In Sokovia, whenever we lost a loved one, we didn't visit their graves much. Instead, we would go to their favorite places and wait. My uncle told me that after my cousin Levi died, he would often go to the park near their building and sit. He told me that he met Levi several times, each time Levi telling him to stop mourning.

When my Grandpapa died, Pietro and I were eight. Mama and Papa took us to his appartment to gather up all of his things after the funeral to sell. Mama put on the TV and she and Papa cleaned out the entire apartment. As Papa loaded up the grocery bags with Grandpapa's valuables, Mama held out her hand and pulled out Grandmama's wedding ring.

When our parents died, the nice lady at the orphanage took us to Mama and Papa's graves so that Pietro and I could lay the flowers he picked at the park at their graves. Tulips and Roses. Mama's favorites.

When Pietro died, they packed his body up and sent him to the labs. His favorite spot was the ruins of our old apartment building, and that was destroyed last year. Even if I wanted to, Steve didn't want me going back to Sokovia.

"I'm not a child!" I had protested. Steve just shook his head and told me it was for the best.

After I sit down in the mess hall with breakfast, Steve sits down on the bench across from me.

"Good morning, Wanda." He says.

"Good morning." I reply through a mouthful of bagel.

"How did yesterday go?" He asks. I shrug. "Okay, I guess."

"Does he remember anything?"

"Not much. Have you heard from anyone who could-"  
"Not an option right now." Steve says. "You're taking him to Brooklyn today, right?" I nod.

"Good."

I narrow my eyes slightly, noticing how tired and worn Steve looks. I try to worm into his mind. "Wanda, I thought we already went over this." He sighs.

"Things are getting worse, aren't they? With Stark, I mean." I ask. He doesn't respond.

"Leave those things to me, okay? You don't need to worry." Steve stands up. "Thank you for helping Bucky."

"I-"

"Wanda, I trust you. I trust that you can help him. Now you have to trust me that things are just fine."

I finally nod. He smiles. "Good. Now Sam and I have some business to attend to. Tell me how it goes later."

I open my mouth, but decided against saying anything. Once Steve's gone, I swallow hard.  
"Steve, you are such a bad liar."


	4. New York

**Bucky**

It's too loud in the city, I decide immediately.

The Sokovian sits across from me in a café, a few blocks into Brooklyn. She tells me that I grew up here, and Steve and I used to come to the ice parlor that used to be here.

I can sorta remember hot days and riding a bike, and laughing.

The Sokovian keeps looking over her shoulder as if she expects every HYDRA agent ever to jump out. The café is mostly empty, but it has a calming air to it.

"Do you like it here?" She asks me. I shrug. "Dirty, loud, crowded." I respond.

The Sokovian twists something around her finger, and I notice the glint of silver. "Yours?" I ask her. She looks confused for a moment.

"Oh, this? No. It's my grandmother's." She says. "That little piece of home."

"When I was sent to Europe, my little sister gave me her favorite teddy bear to take with me." I say.

"What was her name?"

"Annie." I say and blink. _Annie. Annie. Annie Barnes._

"She liked to splash around in the rain. My mother didn't like all the mud in the house, but my father never minded."

The Sokovian watches me. "Wow." She says, and sips from her coffee.

 _Annie. Brown hair, sweet laughter._

The door to the café bursts open and the Sokovian's head snaps up. Her eyes widen and she reaches for her jacket.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit. Bucky, come on!" She says and I stand up, following her gaze. Three men in suits are standing at the counter and talking to the cashier.

They must be HYDRA.

I follow her out the back door and she takes off running down the street. I run after her and glance behind my shoulder.

"That bus that we got on, is it here yet?" I ask as we turn a corner. "No, not until three."

The Sokovian leads me farther away from Brooklyn and closer in Manhattan.

"What about the old Avengers Tower?"

"We can't go there." She says. "There ought to be a subway. We might make one!"

It brings back the old thrill, running. I guess that's why I enlisted. Running gave me a thrill. That surge that makes you feel alive.

That reminder that you are, in fact, alive.

 **A/N: Thank you for all of your lovely reviews and for following this story! sorry for such a late update! I have exams on Monday and Tuesday, so I might not be able to update on Monday, so expect the next update on Tuesday.**


	5. Sounds at Midnight

**Wanda**

I open my eyes and take a deep breath. I'm in my room, and judging from the lighting, it's still night.

Immediately, I turn to look at the picture on the nightstand.

My family smiles at me. Papa has his arm around Mama and a hand on Pietro's shoulder. Mama's smile is bright. Even through the turbulent times, Mama was always able to keep a smile on her face. She holds me and Pietro close to her. He's trying to squirm free, but he's still smiling. I'm beaming at the camera, back when I had no clue about anything.

No, that's not me. At least not anymore. If that Wanda Maximoff saw me today, she wouldn't recognize me.

I sigh and run a tired hand through my hair, pushing myself to my feet.

Steve had that worried expression when I told him that Crossbones' men were in New York. He said to keep Bucky in the facility for tomorrow, just as precaution. This time, I didn't try to pry for answers.

" _Annie. Patrick. Lisabeth. Mom. Dad."_

A pained voice says. I look around. There's no one else in this hallway, there hasn't been since that team of medics and scientists left when they decided that Vision was stable and carried no diseases.

" _Why, why, why, why was I so stupid?"_

The voice says again. _It's in someone else's head._ I realize. I open my door, stepping outside and shivering. I've forgotten how cold it gets at night.

The halls are dark, and the voice continues. I follow it downstairs, farther and farther into the heart of the facility. _Hopefully no one is up and out._ I think.

"Steve, get some sleep." I hear Natasha by the stairs. I duck down, seeing Steve leaning against the table where the map of the world sits. "it's late."

"With everything and Crossbones I can't-"

"you're right, you can't." Natasha says, "at least until you get some rest."

Steve relents, giving Natasha a nod. "Thank you, Nat, we'd probably all be dead by now if it wasn't for you." He says. I wait until they're gone to keep following the voice.

The door to the training room is cracked open. The lights are on, and i hear someone's heavy breathing.

Bucky stands towards the back the room. He keeps pounding away onto one of the training dummies. I don't open the door all the way, or say anything. I just watch him.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! sorry for such a delayed update! Those first few weeks of summer were very hectic. It may be a while until another up** date, so bear with me


	6. Remember

**A/N: Omg writer's block has been a huge pain in my ass. But luckily, it's given me time to figure out where I want to go with this story! So, finally, here is an update of Shattered Stars.**

 **Bucky**

The next few months flew past in a blur. Every day, the Sokovian would take me to New York City. Every day, we'd explore the streets. Every day, I would pretend to remember things, even though I haven't since I remembered Annie.

Except those nights when the Winter Soldier seems to reappear. I always find a way to sneak into the training room so he can't hurt anyone. No one roams the compound in the middle of the night, so nobody can see and nobody knows.

I don't like lying to the Sokovian and Steve. They both have a small look of hope in their eyes when I do.

It's raining today.

The Sokovian leads me through the crowded street, holding an umbrella in one hand and mine in the other.

"I always knew that New York was crowded, but I never thought it was this bad." I say.

"It's been this bad since some new musical opened up, I've been trying to avoid it, but Steve suggested that we walk through the theatre district. Your mom loved to see shows apparently." She stops in her tracks, and looks at me expectantly. "Do you remember that?"

I shake my head. Sometimes I think that I remember, or dream about some things, but when the day comes, it's gone. She looks almost disappointed, but shrugs it away. We keep walking.

Something is different today.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing's wrong." She responds. We walk a little more, the Sokovian with an urgency in every step.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She hesitates and looks around. "Steve has a lot on his shoulders and it's starting to affect everyone. That's all."

"HYDRA?" I ask, her eyes widen.

"Not here," she hisses and keeps walking. "Look, just some things are going on with the government, it's not really my place to tell, it's Steve's." She says. We stop and inspect the crowd gathered in front of one of the theatres.

"Hamilton?" I ask her, "isn't that the guy on the ten dollar bill?" She laughs.

"I'll talk to Steve on getting tickets. Come on," she takes my hand again. My eyes close.

 _Murmurs of disappointment and laughter ripples through the crowd. I start to turn around, "hey Steve, what do you say-" Steve isn't there. I look around for him, noticing the "Enlist Today" poster._

Oh, god, not again. _I think and quickly excuse myself from Connie and Bonnie. I rush towards the enlistment building, quickly noticing Steve in front of a poster._

" _Hey, you're kinda missing the point of a double date." I say, lightly punching his shoulder. "Come on, we're taking the girls dancing."_

" _You go ahead, I'll catch up to you." Steve responds._

"Bucky?" The Sokovian shakes me out of the memory. I blink a few times before I can see again. I'm not in 1943.

I was in 1943.

I remembered something.

I think the Sokovian can tell, because she smiles. Her lips move, but I can't hear what she says.

I remember.


End file.
